Deo Pass
Der Deo Pass ist ein Dungeon aus Tales of the Abyss. Allgemeines Der Deo Pass ist ein mittlerweile eher verlassenes Gebiet im Königreich Kimlasca. Er dient als Überquerungsmöglichkeit eines Gebirges, um von Kimlasca aus zu den Minen von Akzeriuth zu gelangen. Da Akzeriuth jedoch vor einiger Zeit in die Hände von Malkuth fiel, wurde der Deo Pass fortan kaum noch benutzt. Dennoch haben sich die Pfade außerordentlich gut erhalten, was auf etwaige Kriegspläne hindeuten könnte, da die Truppen Kimlascas mit einem gut erhaltenen Pass besser in das gegnerische Territorium einfallen können. Grundsätzlich ist der Deo Pass nicht belebt, aber ein mittlerweile in Ruinen liegendes Haus ist hier aufzufinden, das unter Umständen als Rasthaus gedient haben könnte. Der Deo Pass ist recht verwinkelt und es erfordert viel Ausdauer, um ihn in einem Zug zu durchqueren. Er weist zahlreiche Pfade auf, die in Sackgassen und an Klippen enden. Die Straßen sind zumeist gut mit Pflastersteinen ausgebaut, ansonsten ragen vereinzelt Bäume aus dem noch bestehenden Erdboden heraus. Größere Felsen versperren einige Wege, können aber durch Mieu Attack zerstört werden. Geschichte Nachdem die Helden beschlossen haben, den Landweg nach Akzeriuth zu nehmen und als Boten des Friedens und der Unterstützung den Menschen von Malkuth in der Miasma-Krise beizutreten, sind sie dazu gezwungen, den Deo Pass zu benutzen. Damit gehören sie zu den ersten Wanderer seit langer Zeit, weshalb es vor allem Jade Curtiss wundert, dass der Pass noch in so guter Verfassung ist. Er macht auch Andeutungen auf die oben genannte Möglichkeit, dass Truppen den Deo Pass benutzen könnten. Luke fon Fabre zeigt sich immer aufgeregter und vor allem entnervter, je näher sie Akzeriuth kommen, da er seinen Meister Van Grants wieder treffen will, der in Akzeriuth wartet. Luke will mit seiner Hilfe ein Held werden, den Krieg verhindern und dann nach Daath fliehen. In seinem Eifer verliert Luke sich immer mehr in seinem Egoismus, bezeichnet die Rettungsaktion für Ion in der Wüste als verschwendete Zeit und geht auch nur widerwillig auf eine benötigte Pause ein, als Ion auf dem höchsten Punkt des Passes vor Erschöpfung zusammenbricht. Kurz bevor sie den Deo Pass verlassen, werden die Helden von Legretta aufgehalten, die wegen Tear Grants gekommen ist. Sie verlangt von ihr zu wissen, weshalb sie mit den anderen Helden unterwegs ist, woraufhin Tear ihr erklärt, dass sie auf Befehl von Mohs handelt. Tear hingegen möchte erfahren, weshalb Legretta mit den anderen God-Generals Ion entführt, woraufhin Legretta offenbart, dass sie und die anderen Freiheit und einen freien Willen für alle Menschen wollen. Sie erklärt, dass die Menschen zu abhängig von der Score sind und sich teilweise sogar vorlesen lassen, was sie zu Abend essen sollen. Dies will sie ändern, wobei sie Tear bei sich haben möchte. Sie fordert Tear daher auf, sich ihr und Van wieder anzuschließen, was Tear ablehnt, da sie ihrem Bruder noch immer nicht trauen kann und nicht zurückkehren will, ehe sie nicht sicher ist, dass er nichts im Schilde führt. Legretta will die Helden daraufhin mit Gewalt aufhalten, unterliegt ihnen aber. Nach dem Kampf bezeichnet Legretta Luke als Ausschuss, wodurch Jade begreift, dass die God-Generals tatsächlich die Fomicry wiederbelebt haben. Jade zeigt sie unerwartet wütend und will Legretta angreifen, aber sie flüchten. Zu Jades Verwunderung zeigt auch Ion Wissen über die Fomicry und was mit ihr erschaffen wurde, aber Luke werden die Informationen enthalten, was ihn erneut zornig macht. Nachdem Legretta verschwunden ist, können die Helden ihren Weg nach Akzeriuth fortsetzen. Nach dem Sturz von Akzeriuth in den Qliphoth ist auch der Deo Pass nicht mehr aufzufinden, was offenbart, dass er mitsamt Akzeriuth im Miasma unterging. Kurzgefasst *Der Deo Pass ist ein Gebirgspass, der die Ankunft in der Minenstadt Akzeriuth ermöglicht. *Am Deo Pass wagt Legretta einen weiteren Versuch, Tear auf die Seite ihres Bruders Van zu ziehen. *Am Deo Pass wird Jade darin bestätigt, dass die God-Generals tatsächlich die Wissenschaft der Fomicry neu erweckt haben. Ortsliste __FORCETOC__ Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Auldrant